Not as it seems -Lily and Scorpius
by HPfanfictions231
Summary: Scorpius is like a guardian angel for Lily, always protecting her from unknown danger. Lily has always had an eye for Scorpius. Scorpius helps Lily through the most terrifying experience of her life. But will the two of them ever be able to tell each other about their love? And it they do, how can a Potter and a Malfoy stay together.
1. The incident

The 6th year Lily Luna Potter plopped down on the couch in the Slytherin common room, drunk. Her skirt was hiked up, nearly showing her rear end, her tie was coming loose, and the first two buttons on her shirt were undone; she was a complete wreck, and Lorcan Scamander, the defense against the dark arts teached, noticed this. His walked over to her in the midst of the party, and put his arm around her neck, sliding down her arm, "Lily, why don't you come back to me room?"

Lily grinned at him, then laughed, as she poked him in the chest and slurred her words, "You're a naughty teacher," she teased, and laughed even louder.

Lorcan began to manipulate her, "C'mon, just want to make sure you go to sleep safe."

Everyone around ignored Lorcan Scamanders advances to try and get Lily back to his room with him; everyone except for one person. He was a quiet, reasonable boy, and everyone was surprised he had been placed in Slytherin, until they saw the first kid who made him angry. It was a sight no one had even wanted to see again, so no one bothered him. He was in short, a loner, and perfectly content being so. But, he had a good heart inside, and hated it when men tried to take advantage of girl, especially when the girl was drunk and he was a professor. Though he had never led on, he always had a eye for Lily, and was constantly protecting her from dangerous situations, without her knowing. He was like her guardian angel in disguise. His name was Scorpius Malfoy. He saw Lorcan leading Lily out of the common room and into the corridors, and he secretly followed them , sure to be unseen. He kept an eye on them, until Lorcan stopped in a spot he thought no one would see the two of them. He looked around, as he kissed Lily. She drunkleny shoved him away, shaking her head.

"lorcan, I said no," she slurred, and she knew she couldn't attempt to resist a man like Lorcan, who was very fit and twice her size.

He ignored her and began to unbutton her shirt. Scorpius, acting on instinct, ran behind lorcan and punched him in the temple, knocking him out cold.

Lily looked at Scorpius, and she fumbled trying to button up her shirt. Scorpius helped her, saying nothing as they walked back to the common room. She looked up to him, not able to make out his face, "Who are you?" she asked, tiredly.

Scorpius shook his head, he did not want to be known. As soon as they reached the common room door, lily sped in, without looking back. Scorpius waited a few minutes, then went in himself. He was caught of guard as he got pinned up against the wall by Lilys boyfriend, Ricky Goyle.

If Scorpius hadn't been shocked, he would have beaten the shit out of Ricky right then and there. She was able to shove Ricky to the ground with one hand, without even trying to escape his grasp, "What the hell was that?"

Ricky stood up, enraged, "Don't play stupid, Malfoy. Tell me why my girlfriend comes in her, trying to button up her shirt, shaking, and running up to her room without saying goodnight? Is there a specific reason? What did you do to her?"

Scorpius laughed, a cold, hard laugh as he crossed his arms across his chest, he got so close to Rickys face that he froze, "Ask Professor Scamander about that one," and he walked away, not another word coming out of Rickys mouth. He sat in his dorm that night, not able to sleep. He hoped Lily was okay, and that Lorcan Scamander was as dead as a fish out of water. He knew there would be trouble, come tomorrow. But right now, he just wanted to close his eyes and go to sleep, so he did, dreaming about the girl who could never escape his mind; Lily Luna Potter.


	2. The hearing

Lily woke up with a pounding headache. Her long, curly red hair that fell down to her waist in knots atop her head, and her vibrant blue eyes looking tired and irritated. She rolled over and groaned as she looked at the clock, 6:00 am. She groaned again as she pulled the covers over her head.

Rose Weasley, who was Lilys best friend, smirked and rolled her eyes as she brushed her hair, "Lily, you wont believe what happened last night."

Lily groaned in response. She slowly pulled the covers off her head and sat up, "You're right. I won't, because I don't remember," she held her head as she spoke.

Rose laughed as she gave a small cup to Lily, "Drink this, then we can talk."

Lily chugged it, the pursed her lips as she stuck out her tongue, "That was the most disgusting thing I have ever tasted in my life!"

Rose rolled her eyes as she sat on the edge of Lilys bed, "It will help your hangover. "

Lily shook her head, but her headache was actually starting to fade, "Alright, then what happened last night?"

Rose was not sure whether to be amused or worried about what happened to Lily. Though Lily had always been a party animal, she was still a virgin, and never let a guy take advantage of her, and that's what seemed to of happened last night. So, she kept a straight face as she told Lily, "Professor Scamander got fired this morning. People in the common room noticed him trying to coax you into coming back to his room, then when you came back into the common room, you were really upset and trying to button up your shirt.

Lily froze, as hearing that sparked little memories. She recalled being pushed up against the wall, telling Lorcan no, and then, the pressure on her suddenly being lifted as something knocked Lorcan out cold. She wanted to know who it was, but she just couldn't remember.

"Lils, did you two . . ?"

Lily looked down in her lap, "No, god no. He tried," she felt herself growing more angry than scared, she was a Slytherin after all, and she grabbed the nearest thing to her and chucked it across the room. She jumped out of bed, running her shaking hands through her messy hair and pacing back and fourth, "He pinned me against the wall . . I told him to stop . . "

Roses eyes widened as her face turned red in anger and she clenched her fists, "Lily, did he . . ?"

Lily shook her head fiercely, "No, someone saved me . . " She tried to recall seeing his face, or hearing his voice, but she couldn't remember anything. All she remembers is walking back to the common room in silence with her silent savior. She had to know who he was, and she had to know now. "Sorry, I have to go, Rosie," lily gave Rose a quick, small hug then raced down to the common room, where she found her boyfriend already waiting for her. She smiled slightly at Ricky as she stopped in front of him, "Hey, why are you up so early?"

"Did you do it with that professor?" He asked bluntly, crossing his arms and standing in front of her, not allowing her to move.

She glared at him as she threw her hands up in the air, half tempted to slap him, and stomped her foot, "Ricky, you know I'm not like that!"

Ricky scoffed, leaning in close to her face, "I'm sure you're easy to get in bed, why else would I date you?"

That fired up all the rage Lily had in her, and she went to slap him, but he grabbed her wrist. She looked directly into his cold eyes, "Let go of me, now, or I will kick your ass," she growled, ready to strike, even though she had no chance at physically beating Ricky. That's one of the reasons Lily was put in Slytherin; she was too cocky for her own good. Not to mention the fact that she was Cunning, and sly, but Loyal to no ends. When you befriended Lily, you had a friend for life, who would go to the ends of the earth and back for you. But, when you betrayed her, was when you should be scared, she was fierce with a wand in her hand.

But Ricky only smirked, tightening his grip on her wrist, causing Lily to cringe in pain, but not cry out. "Make me," He taunted her, squeezing her wrist harder and harder until she was sure she heard a crack. She squinted her eyes and pursed her lips, bending her knees and trying to wriggle out of his grasp.

All the sudden Lily felt the hand come off her wrist and she breathed heavily in relief, she heard a voice, and recognized it immediately as Scorpius Malfoy. She looked over to the pale, blond haired, blue eyed, broad shoulder, tall, handsome boy, and noticed that he had Ricky in a head lock, then he spoke dangerously low in his ear, "I ever see you touch a women like that again, it'll be the last thing you ever do," then he shoved Ricky to the ground, and he scrambled to his feet, wide eyed.

He looked to Lily, blood flowing back into his face, "You two make a good match, you're both crazy! Should've known it was him last night, and not that professor," and as he saw the warning glance on Scorpius' face, he sprinted up the stairs and into his dorm, so fast he wouldn't believe it.

Lily looked at Scorpius in shock, and gratitude, then scowled, "I can take care of myself," she snapped, turning away from him, and putting her attention on her already bruising wrist, which throbbed and stung as she touched it.

Scorpius rolled his eyes as anger rose up inside of him, she was so oblivious and stubborn that it drove him crazy; he wanted to kiss and yell at her at the same time, "Just like you could take care of yourself last night, right?" And without looking back, he slowly made his way back up the stairs, feeling Lilys wide eyes watching him as she spun around, he continued up the stairs, completely ignoring her, "Go to madam pompfrey, she'll be able to take care of it," he said, then with one last, long, intense look at lily, he calmly disappeared into his dorm.

Lily couldn't believe what she had just heard. Why would Scorpius, of all people, follow her and Lorcan out of the common room? Did he anticipate what would happen? Or had he not in fact follow her, and just happened to be in the right place at the right time? She knew there were endless possibilities, and only one fact; Scorpius had saved her, and she would be forever grateful to him.

Lily walked out of Madam pompfreys, welling a lot better than she had before. She hoped to make it back to her dorm without catching anyone's attention, or being stopped, and she tried to hurry out of sight when she saw headmistress McGonagall heading towards her, but she wasn't quick enough, "Lily!" she called out, hurrying fast as she could towards her.

Lily groaned and rolled her eyes, but turned around with a bright, fake smile to face her, "Hello, ma'am," she paused, thinking of what to say next, without sounding completely informal, "What can I do for you?"

"You can come to my office, lily," she said and they both went back to her office together, and McGonagall seemed to get there in quite a hurry. When they arrived, McGonagall motioned for Lily to sit down, and sat down herself, folding her arms on the desk infront on her, "I suppoused you know what this is about."

Lily sighed; she knew it was no use in playing stupid. McGonagall knew her too well for that. She thought of what she should say, but her natural body and mind took over as she put her hands in her heads and cried, shaking, "Nothing happened."

Mcgonagall put her hand on Lilys shoulder, "Lily, you know how Hogwarts handles sexual encounters between anyone. And though you were underage and he wasn't, same rules still apply, you will serve –"

Lily shot up out of her chair and swept her arms across mcgonagalls desk, knocking over everything that was on it, causing McGonagall to jump back, startled, "_He_ tries to rape _me _and _I'm _getting in trouble?!" McGonagalls face suddenly softened and she gasped, and Lily realized she had assumed they knew, but how would they? The only other person they had talked to was probably Lorcan, and he sure as hell wasn't going to say it. Lily chuckled nervously and bit her lip as she ran her hand through her hair, "I'm guessing Lorcan forgot to mention that tiny little detail?" When McGonagall didn't move, the caring side in Lily took over and she grasped McGonagalls hand, "It's okay, alright? He didn't, all he managed to do was unbuntton my shirt. Scorpius save me, nothing happened."

McGonagalls eyes widened, "lily, this is serious."

* * *

Lily stood outside the hearing room, shaking in her boots, literally. She hadn't been in the same room with lorcan since their encounter, and she felt like throwing up just thinking about him. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she jumped, letting out a light squeal. She groaned, it was the first time in her life she had been truly petrified. She looked over her shoulder to see her brothers, she managed a small smile as she stood and they all hugged, in one big group hug, and staying there for a long time. Albus was still in Hogwarts, so she didn't know why he was here, but she had expected to see james, and he worked at the ministry as an auror. "Al, james, good to see you both here."

James put his hands in his pockets, "Wish it were under different circumstances."

Albus put his hands on Lilys shoulders, looking her straight in the eyes, "I'm so sorry, Lils."

Lily shrugged her shoulders, "Don't be, it wasn't you fault."

Albus shook his head, wiping his face with both his hands, "I should have been there to protect you."

Lily shook her head, and gave him a re-assuring smile, "Al, nothing happened. And anyways, we are both in different houses, you cant keep tabs on me twenty four seven."

And as Albus was about to speak again, Lily was called in. She gulped as she took her brothers hands and squeezed them, then went into the hearing room. James came in with her, and since he worked for the ministry, they allowed. It, but she knew he couldn't stay by her the entire time. When she sat in that chair, in the middle of the room, she began shaking even more, she looked into the crowd, and saw Lorcans face, staring directly at her, and smirking. She quickly looked down, breathing heavily.

"Lily Luna Potter, aged 16, 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, claims Lorcan Scamander, aged 28 years, Defense against the dark arts professor, attempted to rape her in the dark corridors of Hogwarts, on the night of Feburary 7th this year. Is this still your claim, Lily?" A strange women Lily had never seen before began.

Lily nodded nervously, but it was clear the women wanted a verbal answer. But she couldn't speak, she found the words lodged in her throat, and every attempt to get them to come out was failed, because she would feel Lorcans eyes on her, and even that felt like he was violating her again.

"Lily, are you alright?"

Lily drew in a deep breath, and finally managed to croak out, "Yes, he attempted to."

"What stopped him?"

Lily recalled the fist swinging at Lorcans head, knocking him out, "Scorpius Malfoy."

"He did not stop of his own free will?"

Lily managed to shake her head as a scowl came on her face to that question, "No."

"Had you been drinking that night?"

Lily knew it wasn't a sin to drink at Hogwarts; everyone knew it happened at the parties. And, it wasn't illegal, though frowned upon, so she saw no reason to lie, "Yes."

"Are you sure this wasn't merely a hallucination?"

Lily stood up from her chair, and walked towards where Lorcan was sitting. She stopped about ten feet away, and faced him. The cold look in his eyes was familiar. And she could still feel those hands coming up her shirt, and his arm pinning her up against the wall. She knew it happened, and she was quite frankly offened anyone would even ask that. She didn't take her eyes off Lorcan as he spoke, "It was real."

"You may return to the stands, Lily, thank you."

Lily turned away and headed towards the stands, and took a seat next to her brother, leaning her head on his shoulder as he put his arm around her. The hearing seemed to drag on and on forever, she didn't really pay attention until she heard Scorpius' name called. She was surprised he agreed to testify. She sat straight up, curious about what he was going to say. She didn't really pay attention until he started answering questions.

"You say you witnessed this event?"

Scorpius nodded, looking rather calm, "Yes."

"Would you describe it?"

Lily could see his face turn red and his knuckles turn white as he gripped the end of the chair, "Lily is still petrified, I will not describe the incident. Have a heart, will you?"

For the first time, the woman showed some emotion, which was merely shock, then returned to questioning.

"Describe the incident or your testimony will be withdrawn."

Scorpius sighed, he knew he had no choice, and he looked to Lily and mouthed 'I'm sorry,' then recalled the event like it was yesterday, "Lily was completely drunk, and I saw Lorcan flirting with her as I walked by. I stopped, when I noticed that he was a professor, and was rubbing her arm and sorts and touching her in ways he shouldn't have been. I got really worried when he started trying to convince her to come back to his bedroom. She was resistant at first, but he managed to convince her and she stumbled away with him. I quietly followed them out, fearing Lilys safety was in danger, and then saw them take a sudden turn for a dark corridor. The footsteps stopped, and I heard Lily being thrown up against a wall. I quietly made my way to them as fast as I could, and then . ." He froze mid sentence, then jumped up and hurried across the room, to where Lorcan was sitting, he pointed his finger a Scorpius, and wished he was within arms length, because he would beat him right then and there, "I saw that bastard kissing her neck, while she told him to stop, and unbutton her shirt, then making his way down. He looked to lily, who she could see from here shaking, but not crying. He admired how strong he was. The he glared at the ministry woman, "Are you happy now?"

Scorpius stormed out of the hearing room with a bang, and the hearing was continued. Lily tried to ignore what was being said as Lorcan was called down, but once she asked what his claim was, she shot her head up, and wanted her scream.

Lorcan had claimed that Lily refused to go up to her dorm, he, being male, was unable to escort her, and no other girls volunteered to help her. So, he concluded he would let her sleep in his room, as he was concered for her safety because she was so intoxicated. That Lily had made many advances on him, but he turned the intoxicated girl away. He said she fell asleep on his bed, but was gone in the morning when he woke up, and he assumed she had made it safely to her dorm.

Lily plugged her ears the rest of the hearing, she was enraged. She feared they would believe it. He had obviously thought everything through, and it seemed perfectly logical. But it wasn't because it wasn't true. She knew that, Lorcan knew that, and Scorpius knew that. But how would anyone else know that? She tried to calm herself as the verdict was being decided.

James whispered in her ear, "They'll know the truth, he will go away for a long time."

Lily nodded as she sat there, unable to say anything. She rubbed her hands against her legs, and looked to the right of her, and noticed Lorcan staring at her. It made her feel uncomfortable, and scared. She buried her head into her brothers shoulders again, not wanting to believe any of this was actually happening. She then tried to focus on the positive, which was that Scorpius had saved her and that's all that matters, things could have been a lot worse.

"We have the verdict."

Lilys head shot up, this was it.

"We find," Lilys heart skipped a beat as sweat beads formed on her face," "Lorcan Scamander," her heart started racing; this was it. This was when she would find out how long that asshole would be put away for, "Not guilty of all charges," she felt her heart sink as her world around her began to spin, "He will return teaching at Hogwarts tomorrow morning. Case closed."

And as every got up to leave, Lily couldn't move. The room around her was spinning, and she stood up, only to stumble back into her brothers arms. She sat in his arms, limp. She could feel him stroking her hair and talking to her, but she didn't know what the hell he was saying. She couldn't see or hear anything, and she could do was think about how she would have to sit through a class tomorrow with a man who attempted to rape her. She felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her waist, then blacked out.


	3. I do

Lily lazily opened her eyes and saw Blurry figures standing over her. Her vision cleared and she saw James, Albus, and Scorpius standing over her. She sat up and leaned against the wall and groaned, "Please tell me that did not just happen."

"Mum and dad said they can pull you out of DADA," James said softly as he patted her shoulder, kneeling next to her, "You okay, kid?"

Lily shook her head, "I can't drop DADA, I want to be an auror."

James frowned at her sympathetically, "Lils, im sure we can work –"

Lily cut him off midsentence, jumping to her feet, and stomping her foot, "I will _not _ take special treatment!"

James sighed. He knew how stubborn his sister was, and that she wouldn't take no for an answer. But, at the same time, he wasn't going to let her sit in a classroom with him, he had to put his foot down, "I won't allow you to be in a classroom with him."

Lily snapped her fingers, "You aren't my boss," she snapped as she turned and started to walk away, "I have a train to catch," then she continued, her flaming red hair bouncing as she hurried away. But Scorpius lightly jogged at caught up to her.

"Lily," he began. She didn't look over at him, but he continued anyways, "This wouldn't be special treatment, the ministry would do it for anyone, not just –"

Lily turned to face him, tears streaming down her face as she yelled, "You don't understand! I want to be completely qualified, and know what I'm doing, they wouldn't let anyone in without taking DADA!" The tears continued to flow in a stream as her voice rose, "And I'm scared, I am so god damn scared, I have never been scared in my life!" She threw herself into his arms, unsure of what else to doing, and needing someones comfort.

Scorpius wrapped his strong arms around the broken girl and sighed. He looked down her and felt full of pain, he had never had a close relationship with anyone before, and he felt a natural, strong bond with Lily. He hated it, and loved it at the same time. He loved that he had someone that he could care and look out for, but he hated it because he had to care when he saw her in pain. He put his hands on her shoulders and held her at an arms lenth away, using his thumb to gently wipe away her tears, "Would it make you feel better if I went to your DADA lessons with you?" he knew that was the next best choice, because there was no way her could get her to drop.

Lily nodded her head as she managed a little smile, "You would do that?"

Scorpius nodded, "Of course, I would go to the end of the earth for you, Lily Luna potter."

* * *

Lily looked in the mirror in the darkness of the night in her dorm. It was so dark she couldn't see herself clearly, but just light enough so that she could see the outline of her features in the mirror. She continued to stare blankly, not flinching.

Rose turned around in her bed, opened her eyes slightly and groaned, as she looked at the clock and it read 3 am. She was about to pull the covers over her head, when she noticed a figure standing before the mirror, she looked closer and realized it was Lily, "Lils?" she whispered, "It's 3 am, what the hell?"

Lily didn't blink an eye or move, she just continued to stare at her reflection, "There's dada today," she whispered, barley audible.

Rose sighed as she lazily sat up and crossed her arms, harshly telling Lily, "They ruled it Lorcan didn't touch you. You're probably just exaggerating everything. He was probably just trying to get your horny ass to his room so he could keep you safe. Jesus, get over yourself, lily," she then slumped back into bed, and didn't have time to think before Lily grabbed her by the collar and pushed her against the wall.

"That is not what happened, and you know it, Stupid bitch!" She then connected her fist with Roses face, and let her fall to the floor. She looked at her cousin as she held her face, and shook her head as she ran out the door. She had to get away from here, she couldn't stay. She ran through the common room, through the castle, and deep into the forbidden forest before she stopped, holding her knees, completely out of breath, "They should really invest in some Physical Fitness classes as Hogwarts," She said, panting as she stood up, holding her hands on her hips.

"I agree," a voice said behind her, and leaves crackled beneath his feet as he slowly stepped towards her.

Lily spun around, expecting to see Lorcan and run for the hills, but her heart beat slowed down as she saw Scorpius standing behind her. She punched him hard in the shoulder after the relief turned into anger, "What the hell, Scorpius?!"

Scorpius took a step back, holding his hands in the air, "I heard you yelling at Rose, then doors slamming, I figured It was you, and when I looked out the door of my dorm, I was you running," He took one step closer to Lily, eyeing her suspiciously, "Why do you go looking for trouble?"

Lily took a step closer to Scorpius, leaving only inches between them, smirking, as she whispered, standing on her toes to reach close to his ear, "I don't have to go looking for in, trouble usually finds me alone."

Scorpius licked his lip and he took another step towards lily, leaving relatively no space between them, and and gently moving her hair out of her face, then bringing his face only centimeters away from hers, so they could feel each others hot breath, then whispered, "Like father like daughter, huh Potter?"

Lily felt th sparks rising inside her as she looked into Scorpius' eyes. She looked into them as she never had before, and she felt like she saw the real him. She could see he was lonely, that he was broken inside, and that's why he acted so tough on the outside. All she wanted, in that moment, was to make him feel better, and she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, "You're lonely."

"Who cares?"

Lily stood on her toes, and Scorpius brought his head down so their foreheads touched, she gave him a soft kiss on the lips before replying, "I do."

**Sorry I haven't updated and sorry for the short chapter. Hope you enjoyed, will update soon. (:**


End file.
